User blog:TheToughGuy/The Next Year At Bullworth For C-Money: Chp. 4
Just Hangin' Out It was already friday. I was so glad about that. The first weekend for the entire school year. After monday, all my other classes were boring. Gym was the only good class that I'm intrested in, though I am doing good in Drafting and Art. I happen to be a excellent drawer in both those classes. Miss Phillips, my art teacher, says that I could problaby get a scholarship in art if I keep working hard. That made be happy. I always was worried about finding a way to pay for college (even when I get money from racing at the track but spend it alot on food and my girl friend). Apart from the scholarship, the only thing I was excited about was the weekend. I was in the dorm listening to a song called Vegabond by Greenskeepers on Head Radio. While listening to the song, I felt sorry for Head Radio. It use to be one of the best radio stations that played throughout the United States. But since the start of 2008, the new DJ that signed up for Head Radio (forgot her name) decided to put not-so-good songs on the station. The only good song that I can recall from this station was this song. Head Radio lost alot of it's fans, but I'm still loyal to this station. I just hope they decide to fire the DJ next year. She is awful. After the song finished, Greg came into the room and said, "Man, I'm glad the weekend is here". "Same here", I said. "What do you want to do?" asked Greg. "I was thinking of playing Resident Evil 4, but I think I want to go to Burger Shot instead", I said. "I don't want to go to Burger Shot today. What about we go to the Rockin' Box?" said Greg. "I don't know. Derek and Coach Carrington are suppose to be catching up on old times there", I said. "As long as we don't bother them, maybe it won't matter. Besides, they didn't say you couldn't be there when they hang out there", said Greg. "You know, when you said 'when they hang out', that somehow didn't sound right", I said. "Let's just go there", said Greg. We then left the Boys' Dorm and got to the intersection between the Boys' and Girls' Dorm. "Should we get your car or walk there?" asked Greg. "Let's just walk", I said. We then started our walk to the Rockin' Box. While walking to the Rockin' Box, we talked about different things, then talked about the G.S. Crew. "Have you heard anything from the G.S. Crew yet?" asked Greg. "No. That's what worries me. If Gary wants me dead so I don't get in his way, how come he hasn't done anything yet?" I said. "Maybe he's just trying to get you when your guard is down. That's what your enemies would do just to get to you", said Greg. "It does make sense", I said. "Also, you ain't the only person that Gary is trying to get rid of", said Greg. "He tried to get to you?" I asked. "He tried to get to Brian before you came here. He actually sent a hitman to Brian's cousin's wedding in Liberty City. Both his cousin and the bribe's life were taken away", said Greg. "That's a pitty", I said. "I know", said Greg. "Gary is going to pay for his actions one of these days. I don't know when though", I said. "Is it true that you're part Russian?" asked Greg. "What does that have to do with Gary and his group of thugs?" I asked. "No. It's just I found your background file and it said that you're part Russian", Greg said. "I don't see how you found my file without...." "I got Kendra and Holly to hack the school database to look up my file and I thought, 'Let's see yours'", said Greg. "You are correct, Gregory", I said in Russian. "Don't call me that", said Greg. Afer that coversation, we finally got to the Rockin' Box. We entered the rock club and saw that all the Greasers were hanging out here. They must be celebrating for Peanut. Johnny Vincent graduated last year and now owns a autoshop in New Coventry, across the street from Yum-Yum Market. Since Peanut was the second in command for the Greasers when Johnny ruled, Peanut was the new leader. I felt good for him after how much he has been treated by his crew over the years. Jenny even told me about how the other Greasers treated him. "Hey Greg, C-Money. Come over here", yelled Peanut. We went over to him. "I'm having a party to celebrate how much power I have now", he said. "Shut the hell up, Peanut. We don't need to hear you boasting about how awesome you are", said Hal. Peanut then gave Hal the finger. "Yeah, I can see how much your crew likes you as their leader now", I said. "We're going to take our seats now. See ya", said Greg. We then went to the table that we always sit at when we come here. "We came early. The music and the drinking doesn't happen till 7 PM", I said. Greg then looked at his watch and said, "We're just ten minutes early". "I just can't wait long for a drink of vodka", I said. "There's more to alcohol and this club than vodka and rock", said Greg. "Whatever", I said. Someone then whispered into my ear, "HHHEEELLLOOO". That somehow spooked me enough to where I quickly turned around and punched whoever whispered into my ear. It was Coach Carrington. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry. You should never do that to me", I said. "It's okay. I thought you were those kids who don't get spooked that easily", he said. Just then, Derek and Coach Raymond came into the club. "What happened?" asked Derek while looking at Coach Carrington's wound on his face. "It's nothing. I just got an unexpected gift", he said before smiling abit. "I thought it was suppose to be the two of you. Not Coach Raymond included. No offense Ray", I said. "We decided to invite him as well", said Derek. "Okay, I don't see a problem about that", I said. "I know what you want. We'll leave you alone, Clayton. The three of them then moved to the other side of the building. "Can't wait till the place starts playing music and serving drinks", I said to myself. After several minutes of waiting, the owner of the club came and said, "Hello everyone. This is a special night tonight. We will be playing 80's music, must noticably songs played on Flashback FM in 2001. Also, beverages will be 50% off tonight. To start off the night, we'll be playing Push It To The Limit by Pual Engemann. Have a good night everyone". The song then started to play. "I remember this song. I use to listen to Flashback FM in 2001", I said to Greg. "Really?" asked Greg. "It was also on that film as well. I think it was Scarface or something like that", I said. "Yeah", said Greg. "It's funny how something like the mansion raid in the film happened in Vice City in 1986. A bunch of Forelli mobsters invaded this mansion on Starfish Island all because their pawn didn't give their boss a cut of the money", I said. "How do you know all this?" asked Greg. "I once saw a old newspaper article about it", I said. "Weird", said Greg. Near the end of the song, Kendra (who I didn't know was here) came up to us. "Hey C-Money, why don't you dance with me?" asked Kendra. "I don't know. I ain't much of a dancer", I told her. "Just for a few minutes", she pleaded. "Since I never danced with you before, how could I say no", I said. She then grabbed me by the hand and pulled me to the dance floor. We then started to dance by the time Shake It Up by Elizabeth Daily started playing. We were dancing so badly, the others on the dance floor started looking at us. Even Derek and the two coachs were laughing at us. After the song ended, we got off the dance floor and I went back to Greg. "That was the most embrassing moment of my life. EVER", I said. "Worse than the time Lola watched you change in the...." "WAY WORSE", I yelled. After the conversation with Greg, I saw Derek and the coaches go into the backrooms of the club. "I'm be right back", I said before getting up. By that time, She's On Fire by Amy Holland started playing. I followed them to this one room with only a table and a few chairs in it. They closed the door behind them. I guess they need to talk about something, but what? So I then opened the door quietly to where there was a crack between the door and the doorframe. I couldn't hear real well about what they were saying. Next minute, I could hear what they were saying. "I just don't want Clayton to know about this till I'm ready to tell him", said Derek. "That could be the most darkest secret you could keep from a kid, even when you see him alot", said Coach Carrington. "He's going to find out soon enough", said Coach Raymond. "Not if you don't tell him. God knows what will happen if he ever finds out", said Derek. While listening to them talking, the manager came up behind me and said, "Hey, you can't be back here. Go back where you belong". I had no choice but to go. I couldn't listen to the rest of the conversation. What is this secret that Derek is keeping from me and why does he not want Coach Carrington and Raymond to tell me? That is something I will find out soon enough. When I returned to Greg, he asked me, "Where did you go?" "I had to go to the bathroom", I lied to him. Around this time, Rush Rush by Debbie Harry started playing. For the rest of my time at the Rockin' Box, I drunk two glasses of vodka (Derek tried to take it from me at one point, but I managed to stop him). Then Kendra and I started to make out. Around this time, I'm Hot Tonight by Elizabeth Daily started playing. I also listened to other songs that were on Flashback FM, but they weren't as good as the first five. Around 10 PM before I left, I told Derek and other two good-night and told Derek good luck on his new mission. I then left the Rockin' Box and went back to the Boys' Dorm. I went to my dorm room and got undressed. I layed on my bed and wondered what Derek wanted to tell me. I kept thinking about it till around 11 PM, when I fell asleep. Category:Blog posts